¿QUÉ PASA?
by myhouse
Summary: One shot, Contado desde el punto de vista de Rachel de los días anteriores al final de temporada "Help me"


Hola, les traigo este pequeño fic, como ya dije en el sumario, este fic esta contado de alguna forma desde el punto de vista de Rachel, en principio iba a ser sobre los días enteriores al final de temporada "Help me" que vivió Cuddy pero se fue transformando y quedó esto =D; es él primer fic que escribo contado en primera persona, espero que si me haya quedado =P

**¿QUÉ PASA?**

No se que le pasa a mamá, de repente cuando esta jugando conmigo se queda mirando un punto fijo y no reacciona hasta que llamó su atención, esto ha sido por semanas.

* * *

De nuevo se ha quedado pasmada; ¡oh! Se escucho la puerta, debe ser Lucas, mamá por fin reaccionó he inmediatamente me carga, últimamente hace eso cuando llega Lucas.

* * *

Lucas entra a mi habitación y besa a mamá y también a mí, quiero que se quede a jugar pero mamá le dice que se vaya descansar que ella seguirá jugando conmigo.

* * *

Mmmm me gusta mucho esta comida que preparó Lucas; él esta hablando de su trabajo, ¿creo?, pero mamá no le hace mucho caso, de nuevo se quedó como pensativa, sólo mira su plato; Lucas llama su atención y los dos sonríen, mamá le dice que piensa en cosas del trabajo que la disculpe, a Lucas no parece importarle y sigue comiendo.

* * *

Hoy fuimos a una casa que no tenía muebles ni nada, se veía más grande que la nuestra, Lucas estaba muy emocionado, mamá sonreía pero no se veía tan emocionada como él.

Bonnie la mujer que nos llevó por toda la casa me cayó bien, me dio una paleta y dijo que tendría más espacio para jugar.

* * *

Lucas le ha dicho varias veces a mamá que debería empezar a empacar, pero mamá le dice que no hasta cerrar el trato con la casa, no se a que se refiere, pero Lucas se pone un poco triste cuando mamá le dice eso.

* * *

Me gusta que Lucas me lea cuentos, hace voces muy graciosas, pero igual que mamá de repente se queda callado y cuando llamó su atención me pregunta que si sabré que es lo que le pasa a mamá, que últimamente ha estado actuando extraña; no se que es lo que le pasa, pero él igual actúa extraño.

* * *

Lucas dice que mamá debe estar un poco asustada e insegura, por todo lo que pasa, pero… ¿Qué esta pasando?

* * *

Lucas se ve muy feliz, dice que ya sabe como contentar a mamá, que lo había pensado hace mucho pero que ahora es el momento perfecto.

* * *

Quiero ayudar a Lucas para la sorpresa que dice que le tiene a mamá pero me dice que me puedo quemar, que con las velas no se juega, pero si me deja poner los pétalos de las rosas en el piso, huele muy rico.

Puedo escuchar el auto de mamá, Lucas también lo escucha y comienza a moverse por todos lados, me agarra y me sienta en el sofá, me dice que no me mueva que yo seré testigo de este gran acontecimiento, no sé que es acontecimiento pero debe ser importante por que me puso un vestido de fiesta y él se puso una camisa muy bonita y se hecho perfume.

Lucas apaga las luces; me gusta como se ve la luz de las velas en toda la sala y el comedor, son muchas, espero que a mamá le gusten y también los pétalos.

Mamá por fin entra, se ve sorprendida y le pregunta a Lucas que qué es lo que sucede, Lucas sujeta el portafolio de mamá y lo coloca en el suelo, ahora agarra su mano y se arrodilla, no sé por que mamá abre más la boca, eso no es la gran cosa.

Lucas le dice que si se quiere casar con él y abre un pequeña cajita, mamá no dice nada y se queda viendo el… creo que es el anillo que Lucas me enseño en la tarde; creo que Lucas espera que mamá le diga algo pero en lugar de eso voltea y me ve; viene hacia a mí; dice que no debería estar despierta, no tengo sueño, quiero seguir viendo que hace Lucas, pero ella me carga y me lleva a mi habitación, Lucas llega enseguida y le dice que no tiene que contestarle en ese momento, que entiende por todos los cambios que están pasando, que la ama y la esperará hasta que este lista, le da un beso y se marcha.

* * *

Mamá esta sentada en su cama viendo el anillo que le dio Lucas, él dijo que mamá se iba a poner contenta al dárselo, pero yo la veo triste.

* * *

Lucas se ve un poco triste pero cuando mamá entra a la sala la ve emocionado, creo que espera que ella le de o le diga algo, mamá le sonríe pero siempre comienza a hablar sobre mí.

* * *

Me gusta cuando mamá se ríe a carcajadas por las cosas que dice Lucas, creo que ya volvió todo a la normalidad.

* * *

Mamá esta muy apurada, no se que pasa; se fue a poner sus tenis y no deja de hablar por su celular.

Se escucha la puerta, es Marina, no se que hace de regreso aquí; mamá le dice que tiene que ir al hospital por una emergencia, espero que no se tarde, me gusta estar con Marina pero me gusta estar más con mamá.

* * *

Marina me esta contando un cuento para que me duerma, pero no le estoy poniendo mucha atención, estoy pensando en mamá, ya se tardó; se escucha la puerta, ¡es ella!... No, es Lucas; Marina le cuenta lo que pasó y él le dice que escucho sobre eso en la radio, no se exactamente que pasó, pero creo que es algo grave, espero que mamá este bien.

* * *

Me parece escuchar a mamá y a Lucas hablar pero… aun es de noche y… tengo… mucho sueño…

* * *

Esperaba ver a mamá ya en la casa pero Marina dice que llamó y le dijo que no iba a llegar, espero que este bien; me dice que espera que mamá este haciendo bien las cosas, que Lucas es un buen tipo, eso ya lo sé, no se por que me lo dice.

* * *

Lucas llegó, saludo a Marina y se fue a su habitación; después de algún tiempo regresó con una maleta, se ve triste; le dice a Marina que le dio un gustó conocerla, se abrazan y ahora viene hacia mí; me dice que a mí es a quien más va a extrañar, pero no entiendo por que, me abraza y me besa, yo también lo abrazo y lo beso, espero que así se ponga contento; pero creo que en lugar de que se ponga feliz quiere llorar; me dice que me quiere, yo también se lo digo, ya no me dice nada y se marcha, volteó a ver a Marina y parece que también quiere llorar, no se por que todos están tristes, pero yo también me siento así y más por que no ha regresado mamá.

Ya es de noche y mamá no regresa; no la he visto en todo un día; le pregunto a Marina por ella y me dice que no me preocupe, que ella esta bien y que no ha de tardar en regresar.

Tengo mucho sueño, quisiera esperar a mamá pero no aguanto más…

* * *

Aahhhff… ya amaneció; ¡MAMI! La digo a mamá al verla sentada juntó a mi cuna, ella inmediatamente me carga y me empieza a besar y me dice que me extraño mucho, yo también le digo que la extrañe y también la beso.

Me dice que hay que ver que me va a poner hoy de ropa y me baja; ¿Es su celular el que esta sonando? ¡Voy por el!, espero que me deje jugar con el, debe estar en su habitación, voy corriendo para ganarle a mamá; pero… ¿Quién es ese señor? ¿Y por que esta acostado en la cama de mamá? Mmmm… creo que ya lo había visto, pero no estoy segura; oigo a mamá hablar, tenía su teléfono en otra parte; este señor se ve chistoso con una pierna y un brazo colgando de la cama; mamá llega, me carga y me dice que no haga ruido, que no despierte a House.

¿House? ¿Él es House? Mamá y Lucas siempre estaban hablando de él, aunque a veces Lucas se enojaba, bueno al menos ya se quien es ese señor.

Mamá me lleva a mi habitación y me dice que hay que arreglarnos por que es un gran día; no se por que es un gran día y no sé que es lo que pasa, pero ahora veo a mamá sonriente, y si mamá esta feliz entonces todo esta bien.

**FIN**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor háganmelo saber =)

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
